Strwaberry Milk
by 4 Fun Fan Fiction
Summary: Atem tries to steal Yugi and Dukes strawberry milk when they settle down for a toast.
1. Chapter 1

**Strawberry Milk**

* * *

 **4F's : I do not own YuGiOh or any of its charecters, just this stories plotline and the humor.**

 **Korkle: Am I in it?**

 **4F's: No.**

 **Korkle: WAT? Well, then... I... Um...**

 **4F's: What? Then I Um What?**

 **Korkle: Groan! * _Stomps out of AN_ ***

 **Atem: I am in it!**

 **4F's: Let's just get to the story before the page is full of AN.**

* * *

Yugi and Duke sat down for a toast. They are at a park and on a picnic bench. They brought cups, a spoon, Nesquik mix, and milk.

"Man, it's so quiet, nothing like the game shop." Duke said, getting a cup.""Yah,"Yugi said, opening a gallon of milk."I just hope Atem dosen't show up."

"Why?"/p

"Duke pours milk into his glass.

"Atem gets crazy when someone sits down for strawberry milk, it is his favorite drink." Yugi said, getting a cup and some strawberry Nesquik mix. (I do not own Nesquik or any of its prouducts.)

"Oh." Duke takes a spoon full of Nesquik mix and puts it into his cup.

Yugi pours milk into his cup. "I think he is on vacation, so we might be alright. Might." Duke said, stirring his milk. Yugi took the spoon away from Duke and got a spoon full of Nesquik mix. Then he put it in his cup. "Hey!" Duke said, and took the spoon away from Yugi. Then he started to stir his milk again.

"OK, note to self; always bring an extra spoon." Yugi said. Duke handed him the spoon. Yugi began to stir his milk. Duke was about to take a sip of his strawberry milk when Atem came out of nowhere. "Hello!" Atem said. "GAH!" Duke shouted. He jumped and spilt his strawberry milk on his pants.

"NO!" He shouted. He took them off and started whipping them around. Yugi was recording this moment in his mind, 'cause Duke looked pretty funny in his LEGO underpants. (I do not own LEGO or any of its prouducts.)

"Atem!" Yugi said. He stood up and put his drink down. He started walking toward Atem. "Hey, hey, take it easy! I didn't mean to!" Atem said, backing up.

"My pants!" Duke said, angerly. "You stained my pants!"

"Atem started to speed walk away from Yugi, who was stomping towards him. Atem ran away. "Good," Duke said. "I was about to give him a piece of my mind." Yugi giggled. Duke realized he was in his underwear. "Hehe..." He covered up his underwear with his hands.

"It's OK." Yugi said. "At least Bakura isn't here." Duke smiled. The two went back to their milk.

Atem snuck up behind Yugi. He slowly tried to reach the glass of strawberry milk. "ATEM!" Yugi shouted when he saw a tan hand reaching for the glass. Atem jumped up and ran away.

A few minuets later, Atem literaly fell from the sky, with a parashute on. He glided softly and landed on the table. "STRAWBERRY MILK!" He said, grabbing Dukes strawberry milk. Duke pulled his cup towards his chest. Atem let go, but the tension of Duke pulling on the glass, milk spilled all over his shirt. "AH!" He quickly pulled off his shirt and was about to kick Atem in the shin when he ran away, dragging the parashute behind him.

Duke was now naked, besides his underwear, and his clothes were on the grass. People that were playing at the park starred at him every once and a while. Once, a kid was starring at him for so long, that Duke got annoyed and shooed him off, directing more attention towards him.

Atem tried to get Duke and Yugis strawberry milk again and again, once he dressed up like a giant hot dog, but he never got the milk.

"You know, Atem hates Lemonaid." Yugi said, drinking the last of his strawberry milk. "Thats weird. I love Lemonaid." Duke replied, drinking the last of his milk.

"What if we trick him into drinking Lemonaid?"

"No," Yugi said. "Then he would never drink strawberry milk again and his love for it would be ruined."

Duke started to pack up. Yugi helped. Atem crawled up to them in Joeys dog costume. "Ruff ruff?"

"No, Atem." Yugi said, standing up. "The strawberry milk is gone."

Atem sighed. He stood up and took the costume off. Then, the three of them walked home. Yugi dropped Atem off at his house and then he dropped Duke off. Then he parked his car and went home.

* * *

 **Korkle: Poor Atem, now what?**

 **George: We wait until the next part of the story.**

 **Atem: Do you guys have any-**

 **4F's: No, Atem. Sorry.**

 ***Atem slowly walks off AN***

 **George: Atem! Wait!**

 **Duke: Poor Atem. What should we do?**

 **4F's: Wait until the next part of the story. But please reweiw if you like this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Strawberry Milk**

* * *

 **Korkle: So, how is the story?**

 **4F's: Um, we're story in story at the moment.**

 **Korkle: Hu?**

 **George: Atem is going to tell a story.**

 **Korkle: Oh.**

 **Korkle: And Atem?**

 **4F;s: You'll see... George?**

 **George: OK! Story enlistment below loading sequince. DONE! Please enj-**

 **Korkle: HEY! What about da DISCLAMER?**

 **George: Oh, yes, right, of course.**

 **4F's: I do not own YuGiOh or any of it's charecters.**

 **Korkle: Better.**

 **George: *Clears throat* Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

'Knock knock knock!'

Atem was at Yugis doorstep. It was 8:36 in the morning. He was in Sunday clothes. He had a bottle in his hand. An empty bottle.

Yugi opened the door. "Hello?"Yugi was in his pajamas. He looked like he hadn't slept for ages.

"Atem?" Yugi said.

"Um, Yugi... Dukes Birthday Party is today, isn't it?"

Yugi opened his eyes wide and slamed the door on Atem and his nose. "Yugi?" Atem said, rubbing his nose. 3 seconds later, Yugi opened the door in his Sunday get up. He had a red box with a ribbon on it.

"Let's go!" Yugi said. They walked off to the park.

"Which park?" Atem asked."The one where Duke and I had our Strawberry Milk meeting." Yugi said. "The park where he was in his underpants 'cause of me?" Atem asked. "That's the one!" Yugi chuckled, In his mind, he had recorded Duke in the park waving his pants in the air like a mad man, in his LEGO underpants. (I do not own LEGO)

 **{-At the park-}**

"Thanks!" Duke said, holding a card. It was a Duel Monster card. It was a magic card called 'Dracocension'.

"This will make a perfect addition to my deck!" He put the card in his handed Duke an empty bottle. Duke paused for a moment. "Thanks?"

"It's a relic from Tennesee, that bottle is over 100,000,000,000 years old."

Duke was suprised. "It's worth over $90,000,000,000,000,000,000!" Atem said.

"And your giving it to ME?" Duke asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"For about 3 days ago when I stained your shirt and pants and made you sit with Yugi on a picnic table in this park in your underpants and because your awsome and because it's your birth day so I thought you could use a good present so I hereby claim this 90,000,000,000,000,000,000 year old bottle yours."

Atem fainted. (He said that all in one breath.)

Yugi caught him. Duke was just suprised.

"Thanks?"

 **{-Hospital-}**

Atem is drinking some strawberry milk in a white bed. Yugi and Duke took him to the hospital because they didn't know how to treat someone that had fainted, that being Atem.

"Why do you like strawberry milk so much?" Duke asked.

"I have AADD, that means Attention Addictive Drink Disorder." (NOT A REAL DISORDER) "What dose that mean?" Yugi asked. "It means," Atem said. "I get addicted to some drinks or liquids that have a certian flavor. For example, Strawberry milk." Atem lifted up his glass of Strawberry milk. "Is there a way to stop it?" Duke asked, worried. "Yes, but it's not taken lightly," Atem said. "Once I got addicted to cactus juice, the doctors had to give me the flu, and then they gave me cold medicine. They had to do this because I was young and running away just to see a cactus. They gave me water, but they only gave me lunch every other day. After about 3 days, they gave me flu medicine, and I wasn't attracted to cacti after 5 days. It cost, however, $160 in cash."

Yugi and Duke were wide eyed. They had no idea that Atem had AADD, they had never even heard of it.

"Are you telling the truth?" Duke asked.

"Yes," Atem said."It is very rare, and you can ask Yami too, he was there when I tried to steal his cactus plant in his bathroom."

Yugi chuckled.

A doctor came in the room. "Atem, you can go home."

"Yay!" Atem cheered.

"Who did your medicine?" Duke asked.

"The Doctor."

"The Doctor? The doctor who?

"Exactly."

"Hu?"

"What?"

"Who was your doctor?"

"There were two, a female and a male. Doctor Clara and Doctor Who." (I do not own Doctor Who.)

"Doctor Who?"

"Yep."

Yugi: "DOCTOR WHO? As in, THE Doctor Who? The one in the TARDIS?"

Atem: "Yes..."

Yugi faints by floating hearts. Duke gets a wet washcloth and puts it on Yugis forehead. Atem gets out of bed.

 **{-Atems House-}**

"Thanks for bringing me over, Duke." Atem said, waving at Duke.

"No biggie, better drop this angel off before he starts snoring." Duke said, pointing to Yugi. He was in Dukes car.

(Yugi was still knocked out by the 'Doctor Who' statement.)

"Bye!" Duke said, walking to his car.

"Bye!" Atem said, and went inside. Then, he closed the door, opened the fridge, got out a cup, got out a jug of milk, got out Strawberry Nesquik mix, got a spoon, and made himself some Strawberry Milk. (I do not own Nesquik.)

 _The End! ;D_

* * *

 **Korkle: Nice ending, and I almost fainted when I read: 'There were two, a female and a male, Doctor Clara and Doctor Who.' too!**

 **4F's: Yah, Doctor Who is cool. Name what you think is the scariest Doctor Who episode.**

 **George: The Mummy and the space train and the 'You have only 66 seconds to live'.**

 **4F's: The one with the things in the wall that turned everything 2D.**

 **Korkle: That Cyborg and the 'I will find the promised land' and that stuff.**

 **4F's: THATS what you think is the scariest Doctor Who episode?**

 **Korkle: That guy REALY freeks me out.**

 **George: Anyway, thank you for reading and please reveiw!**

 **Korkle: And we might mention you if you tell us what you think the scariest Doctor Who episode is!**

 **4F's: Korkle!**

 **Korkle: Or at least, I will.**

 **George: Thank You!**


End file.
